The Talking Moon
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Jungkook suka berbicara dengan bulan. Tiap malam, saat matanya bersitatap lewat jendela, ia akan berbagi sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Namun di malam-malam belakangan ini, Si Bulan berbicara padanya. BTS Fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Yaoi.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Saya hanya memiliki ceritanya

Warning : Yaoi, typos, abal.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Beberapa saat Jungkook terdiam dari tempatnya, menatap pada remang-remang yang membungkam malam. Pada cahaya abu-abu yang menelusuk jendela dan mengantam mata-mata terjaga.

Pada saat-saat tertentu, Jungkook akan berdiri menghampiri jendela apartemennya, menceritakan sesuatu yang mengusak hati hingga ia sendiri tidak mampu menanggungnya. Maka ia akan membiarkan dirinya berbicara pada si rembulan, seolah sedang berkeluh kesah pada seseorang yang nyata.

Namun sebenarnya, Jungkook memang menginginkan seseorang untuk menjawab keresahannya. Yah, Jungkook terima saja jika jawabannya hanya 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Yang penting, ada seseorang yang menjawab semua itu.

Malam itu Jungkook sedang pusing memikirkan wawancara dengan kliennya besok, mengingat bahwa ia masih 'anak baru' di kantornya. Dan ia tidak mau wawancara pertamanya berantakan oleh rasa gugup.

"Hei," Jungkook memanggil, seolah berbicara pada manusia. "Pekerjaanku berat hari ini."

Tidak ada jawaban. Jika ada jawaban, maka mungkin Jungkook sudah mulai tidak waras lagi.

"Besok lebih berat lagi," Jungkook menangkup dagunya dengan tangan, bersandar di jendela apartemen sembari ada helaan napas yang terdengar. "Kau tahu tidak, bagaimana menghilangkan rasa gugup?"

Sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban. Namun Jungkook, ia menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar seolah sedang menunggu seseorang membalas perkataannya.

Dan tiba-tiba, saat Jungkook akan berujar sesuatu lagi, sebuah suara menghentikannya. _"Biasanya cara yang paling mudah, dengan menarik napasmu dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan sekali."_

Jungkook terhenyak.

Suara itu bukan berasal dari bulan. Dan bukan suara yang menyeramkan kalau disebut berasal dari hantu. Tapi Jungkook menjawab suara itu seolah ia memang sedang berbicara pada bulan. "Itu cara murahan, semua orang tahu."

" _Kalau begitu, coba menghitung angka, biasanya pikiranmu akan lebih fokus."_

Jungkook tersenyum, walaupun ia belum tahu tentang cara yang ini, tapi ia bertanya lagi. "Tak ada cara lainnya?"

" _Entahlah,"_ suara itu berhenti sebentar. _"Bulan belum pernah mencobanya."_

"Kalau begitu terima kasih," Jungkook berujar riang. Matanya memandang bulan, namun telinganya membaur pada keheningan malam, dan mencari-cari asal suara itu. "Terima kasih sudah berbicara denganku untuk pertama kalinya."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook yakin, ia sudah melakukannya dengan benar tadi. Wawancara itu. Walaupun ia agak kesulitan menelan air liurnya, tapi semuanya lebih mudah daripada yang pikirannya bayangkan tadi malam.

Ia menghitung angka, seperti yang disarankan suara itu –yang mengaku-ngaku adalah bulan. Dan dirasanya, ia cukup bisa mengendalikan diri, walaupun rasa gugupnya masih ada barang sedikit.

Saat ia naik ke lantai atas untuk mencapai apartemennya, ia berpapasan dengan tetangganya dari lantai dua yang baru akan masuk ke apartemennya. Mereka saling tersenyum, salam hangat Jungkook keluar begitu senyum itu usai.

"Selamat sore," kata Jungkook.

"Oh, tidak-tidak," yang disapa menggelengkan kepala. "Sore sudah selesai, petang datang, dan mungkin sekarang yang paling cocok adalah kata 'selamat malam'."

"Kalau begitu selamat malam," Jungkook terkekeh.

"Hm, selamat malam," Jungkook sadar, bahwa suara yang barusan keluar, adalah suara yang pernah dikenalnya. Namun ia tepis, dan berlalu untuk naik ke lantai berikutnya.

Saat ia sampai, senja di luar sana sudah habis. Dan cahaya kemerahan itu ditelan oleh kegelapan malam, meringsut-ringsut cahaya bintang ikut menyapa. Jungkook bersemangat menaruh tasnya, kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil kopi panas dan bersandar di jendela sembari tersenyum.

"Hai," Jungkook seperti orang bodoh saat mengatakannya.

Tapi paling tidak, ada yang menjawab sapaan itu. _"Hai."_

"Hari ini menyenangkan, Bulan," Jungkook kenal suara itu, dan ia perlahan mulai menyadari siapa pemiliknya.

" _Bagaimana rasa gugupmu?"_

"Berkurang, dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik," Jungkook tersenyum, ingin tahu apakah pemilik suara itu juga tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih saranmu."

" _Tidak masalah,"_ si suara terkekeh sebentar. _"Bertanyalah ketika kau ingin."_

Jungkook ingin sekali melongo ke bawah, dan melihat si pemilik suara dari jendelanya. Walaupun ia sudah tahu siapa, namun ia ingin langsung berbicara sambil bertatapan dengan pemilik suara itu, bukan pada bulan yang sebenarnya hanya membisu.

"Kau manis hari ini Bulan," entah itu menggoda atau bukan, tapi yang jelas, ada suara batuk yang terdengar, dan Jungkook tertawa. "Tidak biasanya kau secerah ini saat malam."

" _Hm,"_ sudah tidak ada batuk lagi, namun ada sebuah kikuk yang menelisik ke dalam telinga Jungkook. _"Begitukah menurutmu?"_

"Ya," Jungkook mengangguk, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari keluar dari apartemennya dan mendatangi si suara. "Bagaimana denganku, aku tampan?"

" _Entahlah,"_ suara itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. _"Aku lebih tampan, mungkin."_

Jungkook tertawa. Mereka bercakap begitu seperti seorang teman, seperti seseorang yang lebih dekat mungkin. Dan Jungkook suka, ia suka berbicara dengannya, seolah ia bicara dengan bulan.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi," sapaan itu menyeruak keluar begitu Jungkook melangkah melewati lorong lantai dua, berpapasan lagi dengan tetangganya, kemudian mengumbar senyum.

"Pagi," yang disapa mengangguk kikuk. "Libur hari ini?"

"Begitulah," Jungkook merenggangkan tubuh sebentar, sebelum matanya menatap pada sosok yang masih santun berdiri di depannya. "Masih ingin bekerja di hari Minggu, Jimin?"

"Uh, uang sewa harus dilunasi," Jimin terkekeh sebentar. "Dan aku butuh uang untuk persediaan musim dingin, karena begitu musim dingin datang, aku malas lagi membeli perlengkapan ke luar."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Jika kau perlukan sesuatu, dan kau malas membelinya di luar, kau bisa minta bantuanku."

"Ah, terima kasih," matanya yang menyipit hanya tinggal garisnya saja, Jimin tersenyum. "Tapi itu akan sangat merepotkanmu, kan?"

"Yah, hitung-hitung aku membalas rasa terima kasihku," Jungkook mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, kemudian tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi bingung Jimin. "Karena sudah menjadi Bulan dan berbicara denganku."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, sesaat helaan napasnya terdengar. Ia bahkan tidak ingin merepotkan diri untuk menaruh tas kerjanya di meja, dan terlalu malas mengganti kemeja coklat bergarisnya.

Namun matanya langsung melirik jendela, menelaah ke arah bulan yang tidak kelihatan di mana. Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya berjalan sendiri, seolah ia sudah terbiasa ketika pulang bekerja, ia akan langsung berjalan menuju jendela.

"Apa Bulan di sini?" Jungkook mencoba berbicara, meskipun jelas-jelas tak ada bulan di depannya, dibiarkannya suaranya terus bertanya seolah menunggu sesuatu. "Hei, kau di sini, Bulan?"

" _Ah, kau harusnya bisa melihat bahwa bulan tidak sedang di sini."_

Seketika itu juga, Jungkook tersenyum. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa menjawabku?"

" _Kalau aku bisa menjawabmu sekarang, maka aku bukan bulan, Jungkook."_

"Ah, begitukah," tangannya ia sandarkan pada jendela, termangu oleh kelip lampu jalanan yang berkedip di depan gedung apartemen. "Lalu kau siapa?"

" _Manusia,"_ yang diajak bicara malah tertawa. _"Kau sudah tahu, dasar bodoh."_

"Kalau begitu Park Jimin, daripada kita terus berperan seperti ini," Jungkook melongo ke bawah, mendapati orang yang diajaknya bicara juga sedang melongo ke atas. Dalam dua detik, mereka bersitatap, dan detik berikutnya wajah keduanya memerah hingga mereka memalingkan wajah dan kembali pada posisi semula. "Ya, daripada kita berperan seperti ini, kenapa kita tidak keluar dan minum sesuatu yang hangat di luar?"

Entahlah, Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa ajakan itu keluar begitu saja. Padahal dirinya sendiri masih terlalu lelah oleh pekerjaannya, dan mulutnya tanpa diajak bernegoisasi langsung mengatakan hal itu begitu saja.

" _Well, akhirnya kau mengatakannya, Jeon Jungkook."_

.

.

.

.

Jadi di sinilah Jungkook, duduk bersama orang yang selalu diajaknya bicara pada malam, memainkan permainan seolah bulan sungguhan yang berbicara dengannya. Walaupun, bagi Jungkook, yang duduk di sampingnya ini juga bulan, bulan yang lain.

"Malam ini langit mendung sekali," Jungkook bersandar pada kursi kafe, dan ia dapat merasakan udara dingin sekejap menghilang oleh penghangat ruangan. Musim dingin akan datang.

"Hm," Jimin menyeruput kopinya, menghela. "Dan dingin, astaga, syukurlah di sini ada penghangat ruangan."

"Yep," Jungkook mengangguk, dirogohnya ponselnya sebentar, kemudian menatap jam di sana, sudah jam sembilan malam. Ia khawatir cuaca akan semakin dingin jika berlama-lama lagi.

"Kau ingin pulang?" Jimin bertanya, tersenyum simpul begitu melihat ekspresi resah Jungkook. "Mungkin memang harus pulang, sebelum udara semakin dingin saja."

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, ia menarik jaketnya di atas meja, berkata pada Jimin sebentar sebelum ia menuju kasir bahwa ia yang akan traktir. Kemudian berjalan keluar, mendatangi Jimin yang bersandar di dinding kafe.

"Ayo," lantas mereka berjalan lagi di trotoar itu bersama-sama, menyamai langkah masing-masing.

Bahkan ketika dingin pun, Jungkook merasa lebih hangat, berjalan bersama dengan orang ini di sampingnya. Jungkook merasa tubuhnya telah diselimuti selimut tak terlihat, sebuah perasaan yang menggelitik perutnya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang bergerak di dalamnya.

"Mungkin selama musim dingin bulan tidak akan terlihat," Jimin menghela, hingga napasnya menyeruak keluar dari mulutnya seperti kepulan asap. Di sela-sela bicaranya, ia tersenyum senang. "Dan mungkin selama musim dingin, kita bisa seperti ini selama bulan tidak ada."

Biarkan Jungkook merasakan hatinya meleleh sekarang juga. Sekali pun dingin menusuk kulitnya hingga tubuhnya berjalan dengan kaku, perkataan itu membuat suhu tubuhnya naik dan pipinya memerah hangat.

Jungkook berhenti tiba-tiba. Membiarkan Jimin berjalan lebih dulu di depan sana, hingga ketika langkah si pendek sudah sedikit jauh dari Jungkook, Jimin menoleh ke belakang karena menyadari Jungkook tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Oh, tidak-tidak, jangan menoleh," Jungkook berseru, mengisi kekosongan malam. Kemudian ia melangkah kaki menuju Jimin, sambil merasakan jantungnya menggedor dada begitu kuat. Ia gugup sekali.

"Jimin," Jungkook merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya dari belakang, merasakan aroma rambut Jimin yang masuk ke dalam penciumannya. "Aku berharap kita akan terus seperti ini, entah ada atau tidak ada bulan."

Jungkook tidak tahu, Jimin memerah seperti tomat sekarang.

"Kau tahu," kepala Jungkook merendah hingga menyentuh pundak yang lebih pendek, menghembuskan napas di sana hingga Jimin merasa geli olehnya. "Karena ada bulan yang lebih terang di sini, di dalam pelukanku."

Ini sama-sama memalukan. Kedua-duanya sama-sama memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Mungkin juga, keduanya juga merasakan perasaan yang sama.

"Kalau begitu lain kali," Jimin hampir tersedak oleh kata-katanya sendiri, merasakan napas Jungkook di lehernya membuat ia gugup sekali. Ketika itu, Jungkook bahkan bisa melihat dari belakang, telinga Jimin yang memerah. "Jangan berbicara pada bulan di langit, berbicara bulan yang jadi tetanggamu ini, dan ajak dia berkencan."

Ah, Jungkook ingin menarik kata-katanya, "Mana ada bulan semanis ini."

.

.

FIN!

.

.

Tunggu dulu ... apa ini?

Ripiu juseoo . . . ^^


End file.
